I´ll be
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: otro songfic... el dia de su boda Draco recuerda todo lo que paso por llegar ahi con la persona que ama... ia saben no soy buena con summary advertencia slash DMHP


Bueno mi segundo fic…. Jeje ia lo saben io no soy dueña de harry potter ni nada por el estilo… y menos de la canción, les recomiendo que bajen la canción y la escuchen mientras leen el fic oki por que esta pensada para que en los momentos justos donde estalla la música, pasan cosas interesantes… oki

Bueno ahora si comiencen con la lectura…..

---------

I´ll be

Mi historia comienza, en una noche estrellada, miles de destellos en el cielo; los cuales parecían haber sido pedidas para esa noche, la noche más especial para esas dos personas.

El enlace, en el mundo mágico, es para la eternidad, claro ellos siempre lo pusieron como opción; es hermoso verlos mirarse siempre tan enamorados, siempre sonriendo el uno al otro, amándose como si fuera su ultimo día en la tierra.

De que hablo, de una boda, la boda de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

Perfecto día que decidieron casarse, y claro Draco el hombre mas feliz del universo entero; que como comenzó nuestra historia, de la forma mas maravillosa que puede comenzar, con un simple te quiero.

Hace más de 2 años y medio, el lado oscuro cayo, cuando su supremo lord fue derrotado por Harry. Desde hay todo a sido mas tranquilo, hasta para nuestros dos jóvenes magos.

La familia Malfoy, se retiro del lado oscuro, Lucius Malfoy, fue un agente secreto durante los últimos 2 años de la guerra. Pero que le motivo a cambiar de bando, simple el hecho que su hijo se lo pidió. A la muerte de su esposa por manos del señor oscuro, el señor Malfoy quedo muy dolido, y claro como todos quiso venganza; así que Draco aprovecho el momento y se lo rogó. Claro Draco también tenia sus motivos para haber cambiado de bando.

Por su Némesis, Harry Potter.

Draco y Harry, llevaban 6 mese de novios cuando paso la tragedia, la muerte de la señora Malfoy. El amor entre ellos, se origino cuando, después de un castigo con Snape, descubrieran que entre ellos había algo más que odio, había amor. Nunca se acordaron como después de ese castigo, acabaron en la cama de Draco, amándose como locos hasta el amanecer; y claro sintieron que había algo especial entre los dos.

Draco recuerda aquella ves que las manos de Harry, le demostraron amor, un amor que nunca antes había sentido, un amor mezclado con algo que a él nunca le habían dando. Ternura. Harry lo trato con ternura, amor y cariño. Tres simples cosas que lo hicieron cambiar drásticamente, de un día para otro.

Para Harry, fue el mismo caso, solo que el sintió en Draco algo que con las demás personas que había estado no le habían proporcionado. Confianza y pasión. Esas cosas mezcladas con amor, le abrieron los ojos para hacerle saber que Draco era la persona perfecta para él.

Después de finalizada la guerra, ellos no quisieron ocultar su amor por mas tiempo, lo dieron a conocer, prácticamente le gritaron al mundo que se amaban y que nunca lo dejarían de hacer.

Si bien me acuerdo hace 4 meses, Draco le pidió matrimonio a Harry, pero luego de pensarlo, dijo que quería mejor enlazarse con él. Quería que fuera para el resto de sus días. Verlo despertar siempre era la cosa más hermosa con la que podía comenzar el día.

Así es como llegamos a este día. El día del enlace de Harry y Draco. Por la tarde les gritaron a todas las personas que los rodeaban que se amaban, que siempre estarían juntos, y nada los separaría, claro solamente la muerte misma.

En este momento, el discurso del padrino de Draco, Blasie, estaba por terminar, pero claro como lo marca la tradición, tenía que hacer que la pareja bailara su canción.

Su canción, a Harry le tomo tiempo en elegir la canción y planear la boda; pero Draco se ofreció para buscar la canción perfecta para ambos. Después de días de búsqueda, la encontró, pero fue sorpresa para Harry, él cual no la ha oído.

Con las últimas frases del discurso, Draco y Harry se preparan para bailar su canción.

Ahí están como, siempre tan enamorador, Blasie le ordena a la banda que comience, y lo hace. La melodía empieza lenta pero rítmica. Y por supuesto todos atentos a lo que la canción dirá de ambos, y de sus sentimientos entre ambos. (Edwin McCain – I´ll be)

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
_

Harry queda extasiado, la canción es perfecta. Todo lo que dice es lo que sienten, principalmente Draco, porque la canción dice lo que ve cuando tiene a Harry serca. Su Harry.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Draco ve en los ojos de Harry, todo lo que siempre quiso ver, amor. Se acuerda, como si fuera ayer, el día de la batalla final. Donde una noche antes se habían jurado amor eterno; habían llorado, por el temor de que no se volverían a ver, o tocar. No se volverían amar.

Esa noche permanecieron en silencio, hasta el amanecer, solo pensando que harían sin el cuerpo que sus brazos rodeaban en ese momento, no estaría con el después de que la batalla terminar. Lloraron en silencio, y silencio mutuo, que fue roto por Draco.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Después de horas de estar callados, y meditar; lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue: "te seguiré a donde quiera que vallas, donde quiera que estés, a donde te dirijas, ahí estaré contigo… aunque hasta a la muerte misma tenga que ir, estaré contigo el resto de mis días, porque nadie te ama como yo te amo, nadie te amara como yo te amo, y nadie te va amar como yo te amo… eso tenlo por seguro… y nunca dudes de mi palabra… por que eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida, y lo mejor que me pasara.. Nadie mas tiene mi corazón, solo tú… y yo no se lo quiero dar a nadie mas… te amo, porque me has querido con mis errores y habilidades…. Mi berrinches y contentos… eso entiéndelo…. Te amo Harry, te amo…".

Después de ese discurso, harry no podía hablar, lo único que se hizo fue besarlo como si fuera la ultima ves que probaría esos labios, como si fuera la ultima ves que probaría esa boca, como si fuera la ultima ves que estaría con su Draco.

Hubo muchas pérdidas, demasiados amigos, compañeros y magos caídos. Pero el problema era que Draco no sabía que Harry estaba vivo. Después de que se regresara de la línea de fuego, alguien dijo que no había sobrevivientes. Draco lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

Pero después de unas horas, 12 para ser exactos, un cuerpo medio moribundo, se apareció en el ala de enfermería del colegio de Hogwarts. Lo único que se oyó, fue un grito, con el nombre de Harry. En ese instante draco volteo, y vio que su Harry, estaba ahí con vida. Corrió a verlo más de serca, y lo primero que hizo después de que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de Harry, fue besarlo. Besarlo con amor y ternura. No creía que hace unas horas le habían dicho que nunca más iba a estar con su Harry, y de repente tenerlo en sus brazos, fue como si todo volviera a nacer en su interior.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
_

Desde ese día supo que se dedicaría a amarlo y cuidarlo, por el resto que le quedaba de vida. Amarlo como nunca lo había amado a nadie en su vida, y también sentir que el otro lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él.

_  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Como se le declaro Draco a Harry. Fue una noche parecida a esta, con estrellas y una luna brillante. Donde en el parque que esta al lado de la torre Eiffel. La mejor fotografía que se podría tomar, con solo imaginarlo, es hermoso. Ellos en el parque, la torre Eiffel a sus espaldas y las estrellas brillando en todo su esplendor, y claro la luna mas blanca de lo que solía estar. Como negarse a eso, y menos si Draco lo dice con un sentimiento inexplicable. Amor.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

En estos momentos, apunto de acabar la canción, Draco vuelve a besar a su Harry, con tanto amor que nadie podría explicar. Nadie podría entender. Nadie podría dar.

_The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life._

En ese maravilloso momento, que ellos crearon, el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor y solo existían ellos. La canción acaba y todos aplauden felices. Harry se sonroja y Draco es el hombre más feliz del mundo entero. Que podría pasar mal, yo creo que nada, después de lo que ellos han pasado, nada malo les podría pasar ahora.

Y lo mejor que les ha sucedido, fue estar en ese castigo, donde una nueva vida comenzó para ellos, y terminara siempre con ellos dos en ella.

Fin.

---------

Bueno segundo fic… uy y en dos horas lo hice … bueno espero que les guste , a mi no me convenció mucho, pero si les gusta…. Háganlo saber… y si no también así saber que poner y que no jejjejejeje…

Bueno reviews?? Me mandaran comentarios espero que si … si no también

Jejej ia saben en mi pagina esta mi correo para comentario o peticiones o aclaraciones, o lo que quieran, mas songfics, otras parejas lo que quieran oki

Bueno besos hasta la prox…

Sophie

u


End file.
